A Whole New World (or Universe)
by Collolol
Summary: A man who was given a second chance to live again, only this time in another universe. Does he have the patience to deal with the mafia? Well, he really has no other choice. Rated T for swearing. OC centric. Mainly first person view. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue from death

_**Hey guys, thanks for choosing to read this story, I'm quite new to this whole writing thing so please drop in some comments and reviews. Feel free also to drop in questions and I will hopefully answer them on the next chap.**_

* * *

White. All I can see is white. What the fuck? The last thing I remember was attending a convention with my friends.

Did I get kidnapped? Nah I'm too heavy.

Did I take in drugs? Most probably, but I don't remember receiving stuff from a stranger.

Hmm let's see, I remember leaving the con with my friends, walking ahead because they couldn't walk fast. Then I crossed the road while taking of the bandana from my cosplay, then I felt my side getting hit with something big, and fast.

Wait…

Oh…

Fuck…

I fucking died.

"That's right"

"DAHELL?" I screamed as soon as I heard that voice. I turned around. There stood a white-haired man with glasses and… noodles?

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. My name is Kawahira" said the old man.

"Kawahira… Hehe…"

"What's so funny?"

"How do I say this? Eh, you look, sound, and have the same name as an anime character I know" I said with a little hint of embarrassment

"Well in your world we are anime characters. But in mine, we are real people" Kawahira said with a smile.

"Y-your world?"

"Well actually more like universe since a parallel world means you maybe not dying and us still characters"

"W-wait so, you're real?"

"Yes"

"Stuff like Dying Will Flames are real?"

"Yes"

"Cursed mafia babies are real?"

"Yeeeeees" Kawahira answered with a slight annoyance. "Now, are we gonna talk or are you gonna keep asking questions?"

"Sorry, it's all hard to believe"

"Look, I'm quite in a hurry so I hope you'll understand all of this. There is a parallel world of my universe, namely the anime universe you were talking about, that goes a bit differently from what you know. I am going to let you stay there and live in it. Whatever happens to you is your own fault. Are we clear?"

I nod my head

"Ok but there is a catch, you will forget everything about your past life. Basically, you will be a whole different person. You will still have some memories of the show but mostly it's just the names and occupations. All the important parts will be left out. Anymore questions?"

"Yeah. So… what timeline are you dropping me off too?"

"I can't say exactly"

"Well why the fuck not?"

"It's a surprise"

"…"

"…"

"So anyway," Kawahira gestures to his side and a portal of sorts appear beside him "step in here and begin your new journey!"

"DON'T SOUND AS IF I DIDN'T DIE AT ALL YOU FUCKTARD!"

"Just step in already…"

I walk towards the portal. Well, at least I get to experience my favorite show right?

I take a deep breath, and jump in the portal. I feel myself falling… falling… until…

*BAM*

I'm on the ground. The feeling of grass at my fingertips. I sit up and check my surroundings. I seem to have landed on those clear grass fields that are outside of a city, just like in the movies. Except for one thing. A carriage chase.

A.

Carriage.

Chase.

I look at the direction of the pursuers, wanting to get an explanation. But what I saw not only gave me the said explanation, it also had a thought stuck in my head. As the famous (fictional ) stylist Edna Mode once said,

 _ **NO CAPES.**_

* * *

 ** _Can you guess who is our cape-wearing individual? Hehehehe XD_**

 ** _Hope to see you next time!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Hey everyone! Here's the the first chapter of the story since technically, the previous one is a prologue.**

 **I would like to say now that I will always be typing from the OC's point of view. I actually feel more comfortable with it.**

 **Please comment/review!**

* * *

NO CAPES. What a good rule. But how would all those superheroes look cool without 'em? Maybe it's cuz they're special? Or maybe, it's Maybelline.

But seriously though, the action that is happening is quite intense. The cape wearing dude caught up to the front of the carriage to stop the driver and the horses but as fate had decided, his cape got snagged in the wheels of the ancient transport.

I watched in awe, and confusion, as I realized who the caped guy was. Giotto. Vongola Primo. I mean, think about it. He was always shown wearing that mantle (I remembered it was called a mantle, not a cape) so I kinda believed he could fight well with it. But thank the gods as another carriage approached with 2 people at the driver's seat, one of them holding a flaming bow and arrow. An arrow was shot at the cape, freeing Giotto, who then proceeded and successfully stopped the carriage a few meters away from where I was standing.

The two people, who I have now identified as G and Asari, got off from their carriage and walked over to where Giotto was. G then suddenly grabbed the driver from the offending carriage, threw him off of his seat, and beat the living hell out of him.

"G, please stop that, you can see he's already defeated" Giotto said.

"I JUST WANT TO TEACH HIM, AND ALL THE OTHERS, THAT THEY SHOULD THINK TWICE ABOUT ASKING THE VONGOLA FOR THEIR HELP IN SUCH A DISGUSTING OPERATION" G retorted.

"Maa maa, I'm sure he's learnt his lesson now. Let's just give him to the authorities and be done with it" Asari said.

"Fine. But if ever he tries to escape I WILL shove an arrow in his ass" replied G.

' _Shiiiiiiiiit. Why am I in this time period?'_

"Oh, seems like there's someone here as well" Giotto says as he approaches me. "Hello. It's quite unusual for someone to be out here in this field. Are you lost?"

"Uhhhh… Sort of"

"Oh really? We may be able to help you. Where do you come from?"

' _FUCK. KAWAHIRA DIDN'T GIVE ME SOME SORT OF BACK STORY. FUUUUUUCK'_

I replied with the first thought that came into my head "I'm an orphan. I don't really belong anywhere. I have no place and name that is mine"

Asari spoke "oh my, such an unfortunate thing has happened to you". He looked up thoughtfully "Giotto, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think we do indeed share the same tho-"

"LIKE HELL IF I'M ALLOWING THAT!" G exclaimed.

Giotto looked at him "please do explain G."

"He may be a spy from our enemies. I mean, who the hell has no name at his current age! Even if he isn't a spy and we take him to the mansion, we already have that lazy greenhead to take care of"

"G. I know you're concerned but my intuition isn't signaling anything suspicious from him. And by the looks of it, he can pretty much take care of himself"

I look between the two males, waiting for their approval. After quite some time, G finally came through.

"Fine. We can bring him. But if something happens, I get to kick his ass"

"Dude, do you seriously have a grudge against asses or something? Or do you just have so much butthurt?" I retorted, knowing that it will annoy the Storm.

"I like this guy already!" Giotto said with a smile on his face. "Although, we really should give you a name"

"We should give him one that best suits him" Asari said. "How about the name Rin?"

I look at him. "Rin?"

"Yes. It's short for "rinascita" meaning rebirth. I thought that, since you will most probably have a new home with us and a new future for you, it would be a perfect fit."

Giotto started talking "if you don't like it, we can always choose another."

"Nah, it's fine. I kinda like it. And it's short too" I said happily.

Giotto and Asari smiled. Then a shout was heard.

"LOOK, CAN WE GO NOW? WE STILL HAVE ALL THESE PACKAGES AND THIS CRIMINAL TO DEAL WITH" I swear, G should really take a chill pill once in a while. It was then I noticed the huge packages that were inside the carriage

"May I ask, what's in those packages that you had to literally risk your neck for?"

"You might as well know since you're gonna be with us now. Those packages contain smuggled guns from a once-neutral familia. They asked our help to deliver it to our enemies who were planning to use it to terrorize a town." Giotto replied.

"Ohhhh…."

"Now, since we have 2 carriages to deal with, me and G will take our carriage and you and Asari will take the gun carriage. We're going to go to the police headquarters to surrender the criminal and the gun carriage. Then we'll go to the mansion and introduce you to everyone. So now, let's get going!"

We load the criminal with his hands tied in the carriage. I climbed up to the driver's seat along with Asari, who is driving the carriage.

"You mustn't worry about the others, I'm sure they will welcome you" Asari said.

"Do I really look that scared?"

"Not scared, more like anxious. Either way, you don't need to worry, for we will welcome you with open arms."

"Thanks. Although I do have other things in my mind."

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now, maybe some other time when it is more suitable."

"Sure, just take your time"

Asari starts the carriage, and we all start moving. I take in the sight of the field, and the town that we are slowly approaching.

This is it. I'm starting a new journey. I will have to tell Giotto of my real circumstance someday. And I hope, that everything will turn out fine.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I don't know if you guys like the ending or not. Hopefully you do. Oh, and regards to updating and stuff, I guess i'll update as soon as i can since i have responsibilities and stuff. It's hard being the eldest/middle/youngest child rolled into one. Sure it's sometimes nice. Sometimes not.**

 **What can I say, It's life.**

 **And I just used Google translate by the way.**

 **Comment and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update. And thanks for the reviews! Sorry if the previous chapter was a bit rushed, I did write it the night after I posted the prologue. So enjoy! comments and reviews are welcome!**

 **Did I mention the reason for a late update was because I'm dying from schoolwork? Yeah, I am. Save me.**

* * *

"Excited?"

"…"

"Hey, don't look so down. I'm pretty sure they would like you too!"

"K."

"All your efforts just went down the drain, Giotto"

"Just…shut up G"

Right after giving the criminal and the carriage to the authorities, we were headed to the Vongola mansion. Oh, I was excited alright, I was just not happy at how fast things came to be. Well hey, at least I can meet the other guardians. But something really intrigued me, so I decided to ask.

"Hey Mr. Giotto…"

"Giotto is fine."

"Ok then. Giotto. Why did you accept me so easily?

"Huh?"

"I mean, Butthurt over there did have some serious suspicions about me, but you said everything was fine from your "intuition". What did your intuition even tell you?"

"Well, it told me you were lying."

 _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT_

"But, it also told me there was a reason for that lying, but it wouldn't harm any of us."

"O-oooh…"

"So I thought, this person may be really troubled of his past, so why not accept him and help him over come it."

"…."

"You may or may not want to reveal your secret, but whenever you feel like talking, I'm all ears." Giotto said, with a sincere smile. And I swear, I think I almost saw flowers spring from behind him.

"Thank you Giotto."

We just sat in silence. I was mentally trying to figure out if I could remember my past self, which was a failure. Kawahira did say that I would lose memories of my past. But what I remembered though were things not related to my life. Like the various anime shows and their plots, internet memes and the like. Man, I wish someone here would invent the internet already. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the carriage stop.

"We're here" Giotto said.

I stepped out and took one good look at the mansion.

"Welcome to your new home then."

If I could only explain the Vongola mansion in one word, it would be GIGANTIC. It had five floors, plus the probability of having lower floors.

I started mumbling "I hope you guys aren't compensating for something."

"Did you say something?" Giotto asked.

"No. None at all. Nein. You must've heard things."

When I looked up, I could see someone approaching us.

"Welcome back masters. Would you like to have some refreshments?" A woman in a maid outfit asked Giotto and Co.

"No, thank you Rosa, But if you can, please gather the others at the meeting hall? I have an important announcement that has to be made."

"No problem master" as soon as she finished her sentence, she noticed me. "Ah, a visitor! Should I prepare a room for him, Master Giotto?

Giotto thinks for a while. "It would be best if you could give him a room for a permanent stay. That is why I have to meet with the others."

"Why, of course!" She then turns to me. "What name should I call you master?"

"U-uh, Rin's fine"

"Ok then, Master Rin, if you would please follow me-"

"Nonononono, just call me Rin please" I could feel my face heat up from embarassment.

"Sir Rin?"

"Just Rin"

"Mr. Rin?"

"No, just call me R-"

"It's useless" Giotto said. "I also told them to do the same to me, but they just kept reverting back."

"Fine"

"Rosa, while you're at it, please give him a tour of the place. I will let someone call the others instead." Giotto said. "Oh, and give him some spare clothes."

"Yes Master Giotto. Master Rin, if you would please follow me."

We then proceeded with the tour, which to me seemed useless. This place was just too big. Meeting rooms, guest rooms, training rooms… Thankfully, there was a great hall which I could use as a reference point if ever I'm lost. We later stopped at one of the guest rooms.

"You would be staying here for the timebeing until we have a proper room for you. I will bring some clothes shortly after."

"Thank you so much."

Rosa left. I explored the room. It had a big four-poster bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe closet, and a door leading to the bathroom. They really spared no expense. I saw a full body mirror and realized that I had no idea how I currently looked like. I walked over to it and inspected myself. Brown hair and eyes, a fit physique, and an OK face. Thank god. Luckily, I was wearing clothes that could fit into this era. Plain black slacks with suspenders over a white long sleeved polo and black shoes. I started inspecting other thing like arms ( I got some muscle, YAAAY ), legs (looks like I can be fast), ass (I really wanted to check if my ass was worth kicking from G. Gotta keep it safe), and yes, I also checked my privates (look, I wanted to know if it really worked. Needless to say, punching it was a bad idea). A knock on the door was heard.

"Master Rin, I have some clothes for you."

I opened the door.

"A-ah, thank you Ms. Rosa"

Some clothes. _SOME CLOTHES?_ THIS WAS A MOUNTAIN OF THEM!

"Master Giotto said to give you all the spare clothes and said that he will not let you refuse."

He is too nice and generous. And pushy.

"Can't be helped then. Thank you Ms. Rosa"

"It's no problem at all. Oh, and he says that after you have freshened up, he would like you to go to the meeting room to meet the rest"

"Thanks again"

As soon as the door closed, I spread all the clothes on the bed. Choosing what seemed to be the most appropriate attire (slacks, vest, and a dress shirt), I bathed and changed into the clothes, and headed to the meeting room. I stopped by the door, wondering if I should just wait for someone from the inside to open it, or to knock.

I suddenly felt a chill up my spine, as if someone was about to attack me. I turned. There was no one there. I felt the source of the danger beside me. I knew I had to take action but for some reason, my head decided to think of the most random thing ever:

Dancing melons

The surroundings suddenly disappeared and everything became misty. I tried to comprehend what was going on, until a laugh made me realize what was happening.

"Nufufufu"

 _Oh HELL no._

* * *

 **Yes. Dancing Melons. Your worst nightmare.**


	4. Chapter 3: Guardians of the Weather

**Hey there guys! Thanks for the new follows and comments/reviews! Hopefully this chapter is ok and stuff**

 **This is so far the chapter with the most words in them (around 2,100)**

 **Has anyone watched the Good Dinosaur yet? it was nice. AND THE FEELS FROM A CARTOON ARE STRONG.**

 **Enough talk. Hope you guys find this ok!**

* * *

"Nufufufu~"

I didn't know what else to do so I assumed a fighting stance, and waited for something to happen.

"Do you think you can hit me even if you can't see me?"

I replied "There's no harm in trying right?"

"We'll see about that"

I started panicking. Am I gonna die, AGAIN? It hasn't even been a full day yet and so much has happened. Then I felt it. A gut feeling to what was happening. I didn't know what to make out of it. But for some reason, it made me swing my arm out instinctively to my right.

 _CRACK_

I withdrew my hand and saw blood on my knuckles. The mist started disappearing and out came Daemon Spade, our favorite melon-head. With a bloody nose. The door of the meeting room suddenly opened, and out came a concerned looking Sky followed by an irritated Storm.

"What's going on here? And why is your nose bleeding Daemon?"

Before Daemon answered, I decided to have some fun.

"His nose is bleeding cuz he can't comprehend my good looks".

"NO I DID NOT!"

"Giotto, seriously, A guy who's after my ass and someone who gets a nosebleed while looking at me? Either they're gay, or I'm ridiculously handsome" I said jokingly, with a smug look on my face. Oh, if I could only have taken a picture of G and Daemon's reactions but sadly, cameras aren't here yet.

Giotto then addressed both of us.

"Let's go in now and start the discussion. We have a lot to talk about."

We went in the room and saw the rest of the guardians. Knuckle reading a bible, Asari sitting peacefully, Lampo looking bored as hell, and Alaude leaning by the window away from everyone else. All of them except Asari looked (more like silently judging me) at me as soon as we entered, questioning faces directed at me and Giotto.

Knuckle broke the awkward silence.

"Daemon, let me extremely heal you"

 _Huh_ , I thought. _Thank god,_ _he isn't as loud as his white haired counterpart_ (several years later, a wild Ryohei sneezed).

"Why is there a civilian here?" Alaude asked, making his deadly aura way to noticeable.

Giotto replied. "Calm down Alaude. This was the reason why the meeting was called. Now if you all would let me explain first."

Everyone sat down with Giotto at the head of the table. G, Lampo, and Daemon sat at his right side while Asari, Knuckle, and Alaude san on the left. I was the only one standing since I didn't know where to sit. Giotto then directed me to sit at the opposite end of the table. I sat down, feeling that someone else of high regard should sit here instead.

Giotto spoke up. "Guys, this is Rin. He has been an orphan ever since who knows when, and had no name until a few hours ago. He will be officially adopted into the Vongola Famiglia."

Everyone else except the trio I met at first exchanged confused looks. Knuckle decided to voice out his opinion.

"Giotto, it's nice to know that you are generous to others but, bringing a civilian into our world? We would be probably be putting him in more danger than being homeless."

"I am aware of that. However, the final decision will be made by Rin himself." Giotto looked at me. "Rin, we live in the world of the mafia. Not as smugglers or murderers, but as protectors of those who cannot defend themselves. We are the strongest, but also the most targeted. Would you like to join our family?"

 _FUCK YEAH! Are you kidding me? Of course I will!_ Was what I wanted to say. Who wouldn't want to join the Vongola. But I knew that this wasn't just one of my favorite shows anymore. It was my new life.

"Just one question"

"Go ahead"

"Why join the mafia when all you do is good?"

Giotto smiled. "That is one question that gets asked often. We do help others, but local authorities don't like it when they are viewed as useless, that's why we became vigilantes. So now we present the evildoers to the police so that it will be viewed as if they recruited us, but they still hate us. We became part of the mafia when we started taking over the businesses of defeated famiglias which we converted into legitimate businesses. And it was also to discourage civilians from joining into this mess. But, you're no ordinary civilian, aren't you?"

I didn't know what to say next. I chose my next words as best as I could. "I guess I really am not an ordinary citizen. It's kinda hard for me to explain right now but, I promise I will tell you eventually when I feel comfortable with it." I looked at Giotto and saw him nod, knowing that he accepted my explanaition for the timebeing. "With that being sad, I would like to accept your invitation to the Vongola."

Giotto suddenly stood up. "Isn't that splendid! Well then, WELCOME TO THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA!"

"If we're done here, I will be leaving now." Alaude stood up and left the room.

"Right as I was going to introduce him" Giotto said, while shaking his head. "Such a party pooper. Well, I'll introduce you to the rest then. You already know G and Asari" he gestured to both of them "G and I have been friends since childhood. I met Asari at the docks during a trade with the Japanese seafarers. He also plays the best music in his flute. They are my Storm and Rain Guardians respectively an-"

"Guardians?" I asked. It was important that they thought I didn't know anything about them."

"Oh right, you don't know yet about the flames. I'll explain to them later after introductions." Giotto replied. "The flames have an important role in the mafia. This is Knuckle, my Sun Guardian." Cue hand raise. "He used to be a boxer and is now a servant of God. The one who just left is Alaude, my Cloud Guardian. He came from France and was originally paid by the authorities to arrest us. He later joined us after seeing what we actually do. The green-haired individual is Lampo-"

"Yo" A lazy greeting from Lampo.

"My Lightning Guardian. His family owns several farmlands that are being rented out to others. And lastly this is Daemon Spade" I look at Daemon, who was glaring daggers at me " who you have met outside. He is my Mist Guardian, who came from an aristocratic family here in Italy and specializes in illusions."

"Ah I see" I replied. "Then what are you Giotto? The god of the weather?"

"No, I am their Sky who well, leads them."

"Such a humble response from the leader himself" I said sarcastically.

Giotto lit up his ring with Sky flames and continued "We all have flames inside of us, but not everyone can call them forth. These are the main weapons we use with our fights in the mafia world. Most people use only one flame, while others can master different types of flames, but it will still be weaker than their main flame."

He thought for a while and said "Rin, why not come with me to my office? We could find out what flame you have."

I started leaping for joy. Internally of course. "Sure why not? Maybe with it, I get to become a fire-breathing dragon!"

All of them sweatdropped.

"Ok. Since everything is settled now, everyone may go back to doing your own thing. Rin, follow me."

Everyone dispersed, and I followed Giotto to his office. It looked quite normal to me. A polished wooden desk and chair was at the center, with extra armchairs for visitors. Giotto went behind his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a simple, metal ring.

"Rin, please wear this and think of your resolution"

"My resolution?"

"Yes, what you would like to do with your dying will."

"Right. I forgot about that." I mumbled

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, right, let's SEE about that."

"Uhh. Ok"

 _Shit. I nearly messed up back there._ Thankfully Giotto didn't ask me anymore questions. I placed the ring on my middle finger and thought about my resolve.

 _Of course, it's to protect the Vongola right? Since they took me in._

I thought of that, and looked at the ring. Nothing happened

"Eh, Giotto? Should something happen?"

"It's supposed to glow to whatever color your flame is but, it seems you don't have any resolve yet." Giotto replied.

"Oh" I was quite disappointed. Then I remembered from the anime that some mafioso did not have flames, and I got disappointed even more.

Giotto must have seen through me because what he said afterward gave me hope. "Don't worry about it though, your resole may not show now yet. It might come up even later. Just wear the ring until it glows into a different color, then tell me."

"Thanks Giotto."

"You should head to your room now and get some rest. We had a very eventful day today, and tomorrow may be just the same. "

I muttered my thanks again and headed to the room. I planned to take a bath and maybe explore the outside area but as soon as I reached the room, I collapsed on the bed and slept. But of course, fate would not let me have a peaceful one, because a certain noodle-eating, glasses freak decided to visit me in my dreams.

"Hello Rin."

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Still. Want. From. Me.?"

"Whoa there, tone down the temper. I just came to see how you were doing."

"Not that good"

"How come?"

"THERE'S NO INTERNET. HOW DO I LIVE?"

"Are you serious?

"Dead serious"

Kawahira just sighed in exasperation.

"Look, If people survived like this before, you will too. Just, look for other sources of entertainment."

"Fuck you"

"Why, thank you"

I was getting annoyed by this guy already. Not to mention everything my past life has seen I still remember it, the only ones I don't are everything directly related to my past self and the complete storyline of the anime I'm in.

"So," I stated "Are you done invading my dreams now?"

"No, I came to tell you some stuff that will happen to you."

"Oh okay. Do tell me"

Kawahira collected his thoughts and started telling me what would happen to me, as heard from a "reliable" source.

"My friend is a predictor of the future. She told me that later on, you will become stronger than everyone."

"OOOhhhh, how exciting!"

"But, how you attained it is the most saddening thing to happen"

"Wait, wha-"

"Just remember this, when you attain those powers, you will only use it to help the "main characters" and not actually use it to rid of the enemies of the MC."

I nodded

 _But wait, I'm in the Primo Generation. The Main Character is in the Decimo Generation. This means shit will go down._

"I know what you're thinking and yes, something will happen. And it will include you somehow." Kawahira then looked at a watch that he procured from his sleeve. "Oh it's time for me to leave. Goodbye Rin. The next time we meet will not be a happy one."

Kawahira vanished. I had so many questions.

 _Next time? Not a happy one? What the hell is going to happen?_

A bright light suddenly shone on my eyes. I squinted, trying to look past it, but it became brighter and brighter until…

I woke up. The sun was hitting my eyes. A new day has begun. I knew that I just needed to let the days go by, and decided to follow.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. The other guardians warmed up to me, and taught me the inner working of Vongola. They would also train me. G taught me archery. Asari taught me how to use a sword and other kinds of blades. Knuckle sometimes sparred with me in boxing. Daemon, even though he was a prick, gave me illusion training so I would be able to tell the real world from the fake. Lampo was kinda useless, but he gave me a super durable shield made with the finest and lightest metals. Alaude never trained me, but I made him fight me by annoying him to his fullest capacity. Giotto also helped me with hand-to-hand combat, with occasional "has the ring glowed yet?" question.

I became stronger, and helped with some missions also. I was later given missions to do on my own when I was able to fight well. I was quite happy with my life. But when night falls and I'm left alone with my thoughts, I wonder when my life may suddenly crumble.

* * *

 **Just like in the Good Dinosaur, I need the protector Dreamcrusher, to protect me from unrealistic goals.**

 **Comments/Reviews on this chapter would be a nice, realistic goal :D**

 **See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Holiday Special

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Was kinda busy and got lazy since lately I have been hooked up with Star wars and Assassin's creed. I hope you guys like this chapter. I always wanted to do a holiday special. I actually planned to do it early December but then, shit happened.**

 **Review and comments are welcome here!**

 **Note: I only own the storyline and OC**

* * *

A few days before Christmas

Panic. That was what I felt. It was nearly Christmas and haven't gotten anything for them. Giotto hasn't given me any missions to do so I was short on cash. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I was going to walk into someone.

 _*BAM*_

"Rin! Are you ok?"

Speak of the devil. Giotto was standing in front of me.

"Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't looking." I noticed a troubled look on Giotto's face. "Uh Giotto, are YOU ok?"

He replied. "Oh. Well, I have this mission that should be fulfilled tonight, but I Haven't found the right person to do it."

 _KA-CHING_. Guess there was someone up high who cared to listen to me. "You know Giotto, you could just tell me and I'll do it for you."

"But I haven't told you the details yet… I don't think it would be good if you handled it."

"C'mon, there isn't anything I couldn't do! And you helped me out a lot, so let me repay you."

He started staring at me, as if he was sizing me up.

"Uh Giotto? Is there something on my face?"

He sighed, and asked me in the most serious tone. "Rin, do you promise if you take this mission, you are not going to turn back?"

It must be a really hard and challenging mission if he just suddenly asks me this.

"I love a challenge. Now details."

I have never been so wrong my entire life.

"Rin, come out."

" _FUCK NO"_

"I thought you loved a challenge?"

"This just made me question my love for challenges."

"Rin, just come out so I can check if it's alright. We really need this for the investigation."

"Ugh"

I reluctantly went out of the room I was changing in. The mission was to infiltrate a party hosted by an aristocrat who was suspected for human trafficking. The problem was, it only allowed women in the party. Giotto just stared, but I could see him holding back a laugh.

"Giotto. Don't you dare."

"But I'm not doing anything"

"You're about to."

"Well, I think you can pull it off. Go look at yourself in the mirror."

I walked towards the mirror, and hoped that I would die again. I wore a long brown wig, had some make-up on, and had on a blue dress, complete with the frilly shit.

Giotto spoke up. "You're name for now would be Rina, an heiress to her father's shipping business. Despite your introverted personality, your father insisted you start going to parties for the sake of meeting new people for the sake of socialization and business. You will be atten-"

"How the fuck can you stay calm in all of -" I start gesturing to myself "- _THIS_. Does it come with the job description or what?

"Honestly, I don't know. Or maybe it's because I have seen or done worse along with my friends. Now where did I stop? Ah yes, You will be attending the party with your friend, who was too glad to accompany you. Now, any questions?"

"More like complaints. I can't fit any of my weapons in this damn dress!"

"Oh right." He handed me some throwing knives and a pair of daggers. "You can't bring guns since it can show in the dress. Strap on the knives on your legs and you're good to go."

I stared at him with utter disbelief.

"Ok, now off with you. Your partner is waiting for you in the carriage. Don't forget to pitch your voice a bit higher, and remember to act like a girl!" Giotto shouted as I started walking towards the front door. By the time I reached the carriage, I saw the driver, the girl I was supposed to work with, and Daemon. But the scene I saw in front of me wasn't the usual _I'm going to make everyone uncomfortable_ vibe which usually came from Daemon, it was a sad romance vibe when the man has to go away from his loved one while the lover begs him to stay, only this time Daemon was the lover.

"But Elena, you could get hurt. Who would be there to help you?"

"It's alright Daemon. Besides, I'm not going alone. Oh! And there she is." The girl named Elena spotted me. "You must be Rina. Giotto has told me a lot about you."

"Oh really? How much is a lot?"

"Enough. This is my boyfriend Daemon. He's one of Giotto's friends."

Now let's see how his first impression with Rina doesn't end up with another bloody nose.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Daemon."

"Pleasure is all mine." He replied. His face suddenly changed, as if deep in thought. "Have we met before Ms. Rina?"

 _Oh shit. He's onto me_

"No I'm afraid not. This is my first time here. And drop the formalities. Just call me Rina."

"Very well. Just call me Daemon."

Geez, his personality did a complete 360 than when we first met.

"So now that we are all acquainted," Elena said "We must be going now. Daemon, please stop worrying already. You can't change my decision."

"Fine. But please promise me you'll be safe." He replied. I felt like watching a cheesy romance.

We said our goodbyes and went into the carriage. While heading to the aristocrat's mansion, there wasn't much talk, since we didn't know each other well. I wanted to ask again how much of me did she know.

"Uhm, Elena?

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, how much did Giotto tell you about me? I'm not exactly so comfortable with people knowing me without me knowing." I replied.

"Oh, so you prefer to be more secretive?"

"If possible."

"Well, he told me that you were orphaned and was offered a place by him, so you stay within the Vongola mansion, so not much people know you. That's pretty much it."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

Well, that's just fucking great. Even I have to fake the girly act with the person I'm working with. Fate really is working against me. Thankfully the carriage stopped after a few minutes. Both of us went out and were greeted with the sight of rich ass girls in a mansion. The only males in the vicinity were either chauffers, waiters, or the host himself.

"Hey Elena, how come women were only invited to this party?" I asked. I never had the time to ask Giotto himself.

"The host, Stefano Gaspari, is a well known playboy, and the heir to one of the richest in Italy. He often hold these kinds of parties to search for a new girl. However, girls who used to be with him started disappearing, and their families asked for our help."

"Isn't this a job for the damn police?"

"Yes but, no one has investigated it, so it is safe to assume that they are being bribed."

I sighed at the incompetence of the police. They were supposed to serve and protect! We both entered the mansion, Elena leading the way and chatting to numerous people, while I walked behind her and act all introverted. I sometimes spoke if someone wanted to talk to me. Man, it's tiring to fake a girl voice.

A man suddenly walked into the group of women we were in, which I could only assume was the Stefano Gaspari guy, donning clothing fit for a king,

"And who might you women be? This is the first time I have seen your beautiful faces in one of my parties."

 _Aww, he called us beautiful. If only you knew._ Gladly, Elena spoke for me. "Actually I just tagged along with my friend here" she gestured to me "But, how rude of us to not introduce ourselves! I am Elena, and this is my friend Rina."

I decided to speak up, or he would think I was mute.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Gaspari. I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves earlier. It's just that I have not gone to a party as grand as this."

"Oh, it's no big deal. And please, call me Stefano, Mr. Gaspari is my father's name." He replied. I could probably feel the bullshit from a mile away. "Oh I know, since this is your first time around here, let me give you two a personal tour."

Elena was about to refuse but I quickly replied "Thank you Stefano, we would love to have a tour of the palace you call home."

"Please you flatter me. This is merely one of my vacation homes. Now ladies, if you would follow me."

As we were walking behind Stefano, Elena whispered to me in an alarming tone " _Rina, we're just supposed to spy in the party, why go away from it?"_

" _Because Elena, the main suspect is that guy over there"_ I pointed to Stefano " _who would be better to spy on, alone, with no other people around. And in case there are any suspicious rooms we have to check, we know where to go"_ Elena got the point of the tour, and went back to her normal self. While the tour was ongoing, I kept my eyes open. There was nothing out of the ordinary. And despite Stefano's's _subtle_ boasting, I was not impressed with the mansion since Vongola mansion was way bigger than this.

"So know that the tour has ended, what do you ladies think?"

Elena replied "It certainly is a wonderful home."

"Really, I'm glad you like it." He replied. "Oh it's getting quite late, would you join the others in the ballroom? I have an announcement to make."

"Oh sure! Hopefully we can talk more afterward!" Elena replied. Girl, I'm not planning to stay here longer than the intended time.

We both started walking back to the ballroom

"So Rina, anything unusual?"

"No, but we can't be sure just yet." I replied "I think I would be glad if he was a human trafficker."

"Why would you say that?"

"So I have a good reason to punch him." There was not a single time that I didn't want to punch that man in the face due to his boasting. Plus punching points whenever he tried to act humble. We reached the ballroom, which was a surprise, since only a handful of us were left.

"Is it really that late already?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure. We should stay close." I replied. I had a feeling that something wasn't right.

There was a balcony in the ballroom, and out stepped Stefano with his announcement.

"Ladies, as you know, there are certain rumors spreading that are not certainly in my favor," _No shit Sherlock_ "I would like to tell you all that I am leaving for some time until things here have settled down, but I will back when it is done." Cue heartbreak of the lovestruck girls. "But I have a surprise for you all!" Cue fangirl screeching "You all will be going with me!"

…

What?

"MEN! TIE UP THE GIRLS. WE ARE LEAVING IN THIRTY MINUTES!" the waiters approached us, rope readied in their hands.

"Elena, how many men do you think are there?" I asked

"About twenty. I can take care of most of them." She replied.

"Good, I'll just go ahead and catch Stefano, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

I proceeded to run towards the balcony. There were a bunch of ledges I could use to climb up.

"GUARDS! ONE IS GETTING AWAY!" I heard Stefano shout. But afterwards came the sound of dropping bodies. I turned around to see Elena incapacitating men one by one, as if it were a normal thing. I ought to remember to not get on her bad side. I started climbing up to the balcony. By the time I reached the top, there were two heavily armored men protecting the damn _bastardo._

"There's only one of you but three of us." Stefano declared. "Do you think a woman like you can beat us?"

I was shocked to be honest. Was he not seeing what was happening downstairs?

"Stefano, you got two thing wrong in that statement." I replied "One, a _woman_ is beating the shit out of twenty or so of your men downstairs. And two- " I removed my wig. " _I AM NO WOMAN."_ All three were stunned. I took it as an opportunity and ran towards the guards, daggers in my hands. I started stabbing in the spaces between the armor, causing pain yet not killing the guards. As soon as I was finished, I turned to Stefano with intent to cause suffering.

"Now," I stated. "What should I do to a boasting lowlife like you?"

"Please, whoever paid you to do this, I-I'll triple it! Yes! Or name anything you want! Money, fame, power, I can give it to you! Please spare me!"

I thought for a while. "The Vongola are not to be trifled with Mr. Gaspari." I saw him tense up by the mention of the Vongola. "Oh yeah, wasn't there a trophy room full of hunted animals?"

Stefano suddenly became pale.

The Vongola arrived to the scene shortly after with carriages to take the stranded women home. Documents containing the locations of previously abducted girls were found, and was soon taken care of by the trustworthy members of the police after the _aggressive_ negotiations of a certain Frenchman. I walked out of the mansion with clothes that were previously worn by Stefano.

"Rina, is that you?"

I looked behind me to see a surprised Elena, and a dumbstruck Daemon.

"Well, yes… I guess. I should reintroduce myself. My name is Rin. It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Elena."

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied. "I'm sorry to say this, but you make a convincing girl! I really thought you were one." Elena exclaimed.

"It's part of the job. I'm surprised your loverboy over there hasn't made any comments yet."

"He's just as shocked as I am." She looks at my attire. "Aren't those Stefano's clothes?"

"Yes. We apparently have the same size, and has good fashion sense. There's no way in hell I'm wearing this dress for another minute." I said with the dress in my arm.

"Good work you guys!" Giotto approached us, smiling from ear to ear. "Because of your actions, many women are now safe and sound."

"Great. Well, I don't feel safe and sound if I have to keep lugging this dress around with me." I gave the dress to Giotto. "Now if you don't mind, I will be going back now. I need some rest after the shit that just happened today."

"No problem. But Rin, where is Stefano?"

"Oh, He's just hangin' around in his trophy room. Can't be hard to miss."

I received a long lecture the next day about respecting enemies and the problems that arise from tying a person covered in feathers and hanging him from the roof.

* * *

 **This time, I will actually try to reply to a reviewer/commenter if i could answer it.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
